


A Bit Of Chaos

by IrritatedEmpath



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Again not super bloody/violent just slight stuff, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/pseuds/IrritatedEmpath
Summary: “You did really well.” Ray murmurs to Michael, their shoulders bumping lightly. Michael smiles and rests his head on the dark haired boys shoulder.





	

“You got a plan?” Ray shrugs. “A few.” Michael smiles. “Good.” Michaels head snaps to the side as a bullet whips past the dark car they’re crouched behind. He stands up quickly and starts shooting, nicking an officer and getting another in the leg. The man goes down with a yelp and Michael laughs. He sits next to Ray as the officers open fire yet again. “Did you see that? He went down like a bitch!” His laugh makes Rays lips twitch into a small smile, he shakes his head and tightens his grip on his sniper rifle. The only indication of his fear is the sweat slicking his palms. “Distract them, I’m gonna get to higher ground.” Michael nods and comes out of the cover behind the car. He shoots for skulls but he isn’t the best aim, that’s up to Ray. The dark haired boy runs to a roof, his sneakers slipping on the rungs with how fast he climbs up the ladder. He sets his gun up, aiming for an officer with light hair. The man crumples to the pavement and Ray grins at the manic laughter he hears from the street below.

  
“You did really well.” Ray murmurs to Michael, their shoulders bumping lightly. Michael smiles and rests his head on the dark haired boys shoulder. Michaels hands are covered in dirt and dried blood, quite a contrast the the clean skin of Rays fingers intwined with his. “Are you hurt?” He asks quietly, still being cautious in case someone happens by the dark alley. “Nah, just a scrap or two.” Ray replies, his thumb rubbing away some of the crimson and brown caked on the red heads fingers. “And you?” Michael shakes his head, his curls tousling with the motion. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, the crew’ll be worried about us.” Ray says, wiggling a bit to try and rouse the older boy. “They’ll be fine.” He grumbles, nuzzling his face into Ray’s dark purple hoodie. “Cmon, you know I don’t like driving the motorcycle.” Michael grunts and stands up, stretching and getting on to the bike. Ray slids on and puts his arms around Michaels waist, Ray’s chin resting on his shoulder.


End file.
